


Scatter the Petals of Orchids

by Nathalaia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathalaia/pseuds/Nathalaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, on the 26th of May, Junmyeon would steal himself a moment alone, and let the wind scatter the petals of orchids around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scatter the Petals of Orchids

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Plot bunnies are some persistent bastards, hence, here we are. I had been pretty set on not uploading more stories, at least chaptered, until I finished my KaiSoo/ChanSoo oneshot and typed out some more chapters for Watching the World Turn, but… Uhm. Oops. See aforementioned plot bunnies.
> 
> For the poster, check link: http://i.imgur.com/E2yK1fj.png  
> (Credits go to: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/847707/spotlight-posters-closed-hiring-angst-graphics-poster-request-romance-postershop-graphicshop)
> 
> Kim Junsu from JYJ will have a main role in this fic, because I have been watching too much with him recently. With that said, this fic is partially inspired from his role in Elisabeth and a song from said musical, The Last Dance. Furthermore, I was inspired by the MV for Indila’s Tourner Dans Le Vide. Lastly, I, for some unfathomable reason, like the thought of Junx2 (also known as Junsu x Junmyeon).
> 
> The story is set in a fictional historical setting. I loved the thought of Victorianesque times when plotting this, but also Chinese clothing (particularly from mid-late Tang Dynasty and the Southern and Northern Dynasties) - but, alas, the main characters are Korean. Hence, this will not at all follow any real time period in any real country, but will take inspiration from Victorian England, China and Korea in some made up world. At least, that's what I am imagining as I type this. (I hope I will not fail miserably OTL)
> 
> I hope you will stick with me, even if I tend to enjoy making my readers (and characters) suffer <3
> 
>  
> 
> Pairings: SuLay, SuChen, Kind-of-but-not-really Junx2 (Why must I always love the not-so-popular pairings?)
> 
> Other EXO members will make appearances, because I love them all too much to not include them. I have yet to decide on roles and possible other side pairings. (Edit the 6th of June: Roles have been decided, as well as side pairings! The roles for certain characters, in particular, make me more excited for this fic to progress! I've been plotting a lot, though, because I cannot help myself. Sigh. Still, though Webs We Weave is now uploaded, I still need a chapter for Watching the World Turn before I continue on this. Stay tuned!)  
>  
> 
>    
> Thanks to MegLee06, my lovely nightingale, for beta-ing and helping with ideas and better formulations! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Happy reading!

Kim Junmyeon was from a long line of high-standing politicians, with his father holding a position as one of the emperor’s closest men from a very young age, partly because of his father before him, partly because of his competence. With strong opinions, he had gained the emperor’s favour and secured their family’s wealth and power.

Junmyeon, himself, showed promise as a politician. Though not with the same amount of passion his father had, he was still an acknowledged figure at debates and an active participant with firm opinions of his own.

It was at one such debate that he, at the age of twenty, met Zhang Yixing, a nineteen-year-old man with a voice wanting to be heard. They found enjoyment in each other’s company, discussing politics, turning over ideas and exchanging views and beliefs.

Yixing was not unlike Junmyeon himself. He was the only child from a political family, though not one with quite the same amount of influence as Junmyeon’s, or as much wealth. They were still considered high-standing and wealthy, however, and even if that were not the case, Junmyeon would not have cared. What he cared about was Yixing’s enthusiasm for life, his optimistic and hardworking character, his intelligence and his kindness, and, most of all, his dimpled smile.

As such, it came as no real surprise for Junmyeon when he realised he had fallen in love with the younger man after months of friendship. And it was no small infatuation that would fade over time, but a love that only grew with every smile Yixing gave him.

He mentally debated confessing to Yixing for the longest time, until he finally decided to man up and face Yixing. He spend days mulling over the words he would tell Yixing, and then got Yixing alone.

Yixing kissed him before he even finished his confession.

They kept their relationship mostly under wraps for everyone save their families, not out of embarrassment, but out of a wish for privacy and peace. They would touch in public, but would go no further until they were alone behind closed doors.

As the months went by, Junmyeon’s love for Yixing only grew, a constant hum in his chest, a comforting warmth in the chill of winter. Hence, when Yixing’s dimple appeared as the man laughed and launched himself at Junmyeon, the word _yes_ falling from his lips in a mantra in answer to Junmyeon’s question, Junmyeon felt like the happiest man alive.

With their relationship out in the open and the wedding being the talk amongst the people, they answered many a question, generally with smiles. There were a few disapproving of their relationship, as was to be expected, but they paid them no mind. Instead, their focus was on the wedding preparations.

On May 26th, aged respectively twenty-one and twenty, they said their vows and sealed their marriage with a kiss.

It was a grand celebration, taking place at the mansion Junmyeon and Yixing had resided in the past month, on the persistence from both of their families. Guests from near and far were invited, hundreds upon hundreds, with the best musicians and performers and chefs money could buy to entertain and feed the guests.

The ballroom was richly decorated in honour of the union between the two young men, round tables lined with white covers and the finest of porcelain and silver and crystal glass. Chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling, floor standing candle holders lining the walls with draperies in colours white and yellow and dark reds and blues, illuminating the room in a pleasant light.

Flower vases with an abundance of blooms in all the colours of the rainbow lined the walls, vines intertwined with bonds and yet more flowers snaking up the many columns and along the rails of the stairs and on the balconies, assaulting the eye wherever it landed.

Of all the flowers brought in for the affair, Junmyeon had been very adamant at having white orchids.

For the occasion, the newlyweds wore the traditional attire for weddings among nobles, red and black silk of the finest quality flowing from their shoulders with fantastic designs of white orchids and golden vines and dragons, long sleeves and ribbon upon ribbon to keep it all up and fastened.

But all in all, it was not the splendour of the evening, the many pleasantries from guests, the limitless presents or the delicious cuisine that had the two men smiling from ear to ear, but the knowledge that they had each other, that they were side by side and united through marriage.

Throughout the night, many came to offer the newlyweds their well-wishes, from friends and family to more or less complete strangers.

Now and then, someone would request a dance with one of them, and if they were not in the middle of an important conversation or otherwise occupied, they accepted. One such man came to ask Junmyeon for a dance, and, recognising his face, Junmyeon took his hand with a smile, waving at Yixing and following the man to the floor.

Kim Junsu was from one of the most powerful noble families, the men having been the right hand of emperors throughout many generations. Junsu was also active in politics, and Junmyeon had often seen him at such occasions, though they rarely exchanged words other than the occasional greeting.

“You look wonderful tonight,” Junsu commented halfway into the dance, sending Junmyeon a kind smile.

“Thank you,” said Junmyeon, bowing his head.

Junsu himself was certainly attractive, silk in midnight blue, silver, black and lavender fitted around his body in a striking outfit. He had a handsome face, one that Junmyeon could appreciate, thought he would always prefer Yixing dimpled smile to Junsu’s sly grins.

“You must be happy,” Junsu continued, and Junmyeon nodded.

“Certainly,” he affirmed, smiling crookedly. “It would be unbecoming of me to frown at my own wedding.”

A slow smile spread on Junsu’s face, and he hummed in thought. “You should appreciate Zhang, whilst you have the chance.” He chuckled at the frown that pulled over Junmyeon’s expression. “I have seen how often guests come to you, wishing you well or asking for your hand for a dance. You have barely had any time to sit down and enjoy the feeling of being married.”

“We will have time for that,” Junmyeon pointed out with a smile, cheeks flushing at his words, though the thought filled him with happiness.

Junsu nodded. “Certainly,” he hummed, stepping away from Junmyeon as the song came to an end. “Allow me to lead you back to your other half.”

He waited for Junmyeon to place his hand atop of his, before leading them through the masses of guests occupying the floor, colours swirling around in a dizzying pace. He came to a stop a short distance from Yixing, and Junmyeon nodded at him as he made to move away, but Junsu did not let go of his hand.

“You should refrain from accepting any more offers to dance tonight, lest your husband gets jealous,” he said lowly. “Your last dance will be with me.”

“Junsu?” Junmyeon questioned, the words not sitting well with him. There was something about them he did not like.

A smile lit up Junsu’s expression, just as a hand fell on Junmyeon’s shoulder, causing him to jolt and turn around, coming face to face with a smiling Yixing. There was concern, though, hidden in his eyes as they slid towards Junsu.

“Thank you for dancing with me this time, Junmyeon,” said Junsu, bowing in front of them both. “Enjoy your evening.”

“You are welcome,” Junmyeon replied, watching as Junsu turned away and disappeared in the crowd.

“Are you alright?” Yixing’s soft voice reached him, and Junmyeon blinked before sending him a mild smile.

“I am better than alright,” he assured, linking their hands. “You are here with me, after all.”

Yixing chuckled, squeezing Junmyeon’s hands. “That I am. And you with me.”

He gestured towards the floor with one of his hands without letting go of Junmyeon’s, tossing Junmyeon an amused grin. “Care to join me for a dance?”

Junmyeon laughed, nodding at something behind Yixing, and when Yixing took a glance, he saw his parents make their way towards them. He sighed, a wistful grin playing at the corners of his lips. “Later, then.”

 _Later_ would be a longer wait than either had anticipated, with so many wishing to speak with the couple. As such, the solitude the newlyweds craved was first handed to them late into the evening, when the celebration had gradually come to an end as more and more guests started to filter out of the ballroom.

They had stayed behind, personally thanking every guest for coming and wishing them safe travels home or a good night’s rest, if they were part of those that would stay the night in one of the numerous chambers reserved for visitors, all prepared days beforehand by the servants. The servants had been there to see the guests off, as well, and make certain they found their chambers with no trouble, and only when the last guest was taken care of did the newlyweds move to their bedroom.

“At long last,” Junmyeon sighed, absently fumbling with the bonds that held the luxurious fabric up and together. He slowed down when he felt a presence come to stand before him, gentle hands helping him untie the ribbons.

“At long last,” Yixing echoed with a soft smile, watching with his head tilted as the outer layer of Junmyeon’s attire fell to form a halo of golds and reds and whites and blacks on the floor around Junmyeon’s feet.

Junmyeon laughed and kicked the fabric to the side, cocking an eyebrow and folding his arms over his still clothed chest as he gazed fondly at Yixing. “So eager.”

“Did you expect anything else?” Yixing grinned, moving to undo the ribbons around himself, but Junmyeon reached out to stop him.

“Let me,” he said softly, eyes falling to the silky material as he undid them with care. He listened to the _swish_ of the fabric falling away, leaving Yixing standing in only the pristine white attire worn underneath the abundance of rich colours.

“This day,” Junmyeon said, taking Yixing’s hands in his own and smiling, “I will recall years from now, and it will still be one of my favourite memories of you.”

“Every memory I have of you is my favourite,” said Yixing, squeezing one of Junmyeon’s hands and lifting it to his cheek, a dimpled smile pulling at his lips as he gazed at Junmyeon with love in his eyes. “And the memory of you, saying your vows, saying yes to be mine, is one I will forever keep close to my heart.”

He brushed Junmyeon’s hand with his lips. “When I will remember this day in the future, it will be with a smile, because today is the day you took me as your husband, and the day you became mine.”

Junmyeon felt himself flush and ducked his head with a breathless laugh. Yixing was not one to say such things freely, and despite the heat in his face, Junmyeon felt his heart swell, his love growing for the man before him. His _husband_. Sappy as Yixing may be, he was Junmyeon’s.

“Look at me,” Yixing requested, and Junmyeon looked up, smiling abashedly. Yixing laughed, squeezing his hands. “That is better. Always look at me, Jun. You ground me, and when I see you looking, when I meet your eyes, I see all your love for me there, and I feel whole. With you by my side, I can win any battle, defeat any foe.”

“It seems I married a romantic,” Junmyeon chuckled. He treaded closer, fitting his fingers between the spaces of Yixing’s. He leaned his head against Yixing’s chest and closed his eyes, sighing blissfully. “I love you, Yixing. Even if I do not have your gift of words.”

Yixing moved, hands falling to Junmyeon’s shoulders, head dropping, his lips ghosting over Junmyeon’s ear. “Then show me,” he whispered. “Show me, and I will show you. Let me pamper you tonight. Let me please you.”

“I will not let you do all the work,” Junmyeon protested in jest, a startled laugh leaving him when Yixing’s hands fell to his sides and pinched the tender skin softly. “It is our night.” His tone dropped, hands running over Yixing’s chest indulgently as he straightened a bit. “I want to savour it.”

“It is as you say,” Yixing spoke quietly. “It is _our_ night.”

He reached up with a hand, cradling half of Junmyeon’s face. “And even should tonight not be enough, we will still have all the time in the world, because we are together.”

Junmyeon smiled, laying his hands on Yixing’s arms. “Yixing,” he spoke on a breath.

Yixing’s thumb slid over Junmyeon’s cheekbone in a caress, and Yixing smiled warmly. He undid the last ribbon around Junmyeon’s waist and raised his hand to stroke Junmyeon’s neck, chuckling when Junmyeon exhaled and let his eyelids slide closed, before gliding down along his shoulder, the fabric pushing back slowly to unveil porcelain white, flawless skin.

Yixing leaned in, lips a mere hair’s breadth from touching Junmyeon’s, and spoke, “I –”

A pained gasp shattered the moment, Yixing’s grip on Junmyeon tightening far beyond the point of being painful.

Junmyeon’s eyes snapped open, immediately dropping to the blossom of red slowly blooming on Yixing’s chest, and he wailed in fright, reaching out to steady Yixing when the other slumped forward.

“Xing, _Yixing_ ,” he called, Yixing’s weight taking them both down, Junmyeon falling to his knees, cradling his husband’s face in panic. “Yixing!”

Yixing stared up at him, but instead of words came only blood out of his mouth, leaving a crimson trail down his chin, onto the floor. Several emotions flashed within his eyes – pain, fear, confusion, regret, _pain._

“Oh, God, Yixing, what…” Junmyeon whimpered, pressing his hand to Yixing’s chest, trying to stop the rapid flow of blood that seeped through his fingers. “Yixing, Yixing, _look at me._ ”

He wished Yixing had not.

He ended up seeing the light fade from those warm brown orbs, watched them turn glassy, unseeing. Yixing’s chest heaved, sank, and stayed down. His lips, painted red, were parted, unspoken words trapped beneath them forever.

Junmyeon stared, incapable of blinking, even as tears welled up in his eyes at an alarming rate. And when he finally blinked, slowly, as if in a dream, the sight didn’t alter.

“No…” he whispered. “No, no, no, Yixing! _Yixing!_ ” His voice rose to that of a scream, shaking his head and running his hands over Yixing’s face. “No, Yixing, no, you cannot leave me. Yixing, _Yixing, do not leave me!_ ”

“Hush.”

Junmyeon blinked in surprise, something cold settling deep in his gut as he raised his gaze to the person standing in front of him.

“Junsu?”

Clad in simple silvery and silky clothing, a stark change from the evening’s formal attire, Junsu stared down at him. But more noticeable than the look in Junsu’s eyes – _hatred –_ and the sneer on his face was the sword in his hand, the tip dripping with crimson. Blood, Junmyeon realised.

Yixing’s blood.

“You…” Junmyeon breathed, unable to believe his eyes. “No, you, but… Why?”

While Junmyeon had always felt a bit uneased by the sharp-tongued politician, Junsu had never given him any reason to justify those feelings, other than perhaps allowing his gaze to linger a bit more than most. However, Junsu had always remained professional, pleasant, and Junmyeon had always ignored the nagging discomfort, convinced that he was reading far too much in a curious gaze.

But perhaps he should have taken heed when his instincts spoke up, seeing the man in front of him now, a calculating look on his features.

Sword clattering to the floor, Junsu crouched in front of him, shoving Yixing’s body out of the way, and gripped Junmyeon’s chin to force his head backwards.

Piercing, dark eyes framed in kohl held his gaze, and more tears slipped from Junmyeon’s eyes, his mouth parted in shock, in disbelief.

“Look at any other, man or woman, and I will not cease until I have destroyed everything you love. Marry me and do as I say, and you have my word that no harm will come to those you hold dear. Do you understand?”

Junmyeon could not wrap his head around what was happening, could not make sense of all that he was being shown. Yixing – Yixing was _dead_. And Kim Junsu, the man Junmyeon had met on occasions, had _danced_ with just hours earlier – he was here. He had _killed_ Yixing. It was too much, far too much _._

His gaze dropped to Yixing, and the emptiness that settled in his heart, in his body, made him sick. He felt lost. Yixing was _there –_ but he _wasn’t_. Yixing was _gone._

Junsu’s expression hardened when Junmyeon looked away and didn’t answer immediately, and he tightened his grip on Junmyeon, leaning closer and repeating, words dripping with venom and a dark promise, “ _Do you understand?_ ”

With tears clouding his vision, Junmyeon nodded, because what else could he do?

Yixing was gone.

A slow smile slid over Junsu’s face, and his eyes dropped to Junmyeon’s bare shoulder. Junmyeon, noticing what his attention fell to, fisted his hands in the fabric, fumbling with it in a half-hearted attempt to pull it closer around him, though he felt it did not matter any longer. _Nothing_ mattered anymore.

Yixing was gone.

Junmyeon flinched when Junsu reached for his shoulder, crying out when the older man’s touch felt like a flame against his skin. He cowered, but Junsu only pulled the silk up to cover his shoulder once more. Then he leaned in and whispered, “You are _mine_ , Junmyeon. And you always will be. No one else’s.”

He gripped Junmyeon’s jaw again, kept him from moving away when he put his lips on Junmyeon’s in a harsh kiss, sealing his words. A kiss vastly different from Yixing’s. Junmyeon cried, hot tears trailing down his cheeks, but did not see a point in trying to fight Junsu.

Yixing was gone.

Junmyeon fell apart in Junsu’s arms, screaming out his grief until he had no voice, sobbing until he had no more tears, and Junsu did nothing more but hold him, a subtle but constant reminder of how he had ensnared Junmyeon in his game of deceit and murder. A game Junmyeon still did not fully comprehend, though one he knew he was rapidly losing.

When servants would later enter with a knock on the door, alarmed by the loud cries, they would see their young master in Lord Kim Junsu’s arms, the older man raising his head with a stricken look on his face. He held the younger closer, fingers drawing patterns on his back in a soothing manner as he shook his head at the servants, recounting a fantasy assassin and a violent act that led him to find Junmyeon.

By then, the servants would have noticed the body of their master’s husband and the blood, tainting what was once pristine white.

And as the servants scurried around, calling for help, the sound of numerous running footsteps in the hallway and a dizzying number of voices, candles being lit, Junmyeon stayed where he was, cries subsided into sniffles, for there was nothing else to do. He would always be surrounded by the dark, and no amount of candles would change that.

_Yixing was gone._

* * *

 

**AN: Wait! Before _you_ kill _me_ for killing our precious angel, Yixing, I must defend myself and say it was all done for the sake of a good plot. I hope. Uhm.**

**Junsu is a big meanie. I am sorry. He’s just so lovely in a villainous role. ~~(And I tend to make Junmyeon suffer, and I am genuinely apologetic for that, but, well, _look at him_. He’s begging for it.) ~~**

**Right, hmm… I think that is all for now. You may consider this as a oneshot of sorts for now, because it will be a bit before I return to it, but I _will_ come back and sort out the mess I created. **

**So, I guess there is nothing more to say than I hope you liked it! If you feel generous, do leave a comment and/or kudos and make my day, and I will love you for subscribing! Feedback is highly appreciated <3   I am not native English, so there may be odd phrases strewn around and typos and what do you know. Please let me know if you spot anything!**

**Until next chapter! Stay tuned!**

 


End file.
